VS Rip-Spin Warriors
The VS Rip-Spin Warriors is a toy line created by Mattel. In the mid of 2016, Mattel exclusively released few toys of this line in Latin America (where the franchise is hugely popular). The toys consists in rectangular figures with a circular head and interchangeable weapons. List of Characters In total are six different characters, some having variants with different sculptures as well paint job. There are some characters who only come in a 2 pack alongside with another villain or hero. Each character also comes with a set of accessories as well a ripcord. Wave 1 *'Max Steel:' Max so far have three variants. **'Turbo Mega Mode:' Comes in a 2-pack alongside with Mortum's Scorpion Mode. He has La Fiera's claws in his left arm and C.Y.T.R.O.'s wrecking ball in the right. **'Turbo Base Mode:' Comes in a 2-pack alongside with Ultimate Elementor. Max's doesn't wears his mask in this variant. He is holding Steel in his right arm while in the left he is charged with T.U.R.B.O. Energy. **'Turbo Base Mode:' Comes in a single pack. He wears his mask and is holding his signature Connect-Tek sword on both hands. *'La Fiera:' So far La Fiera only have one variant. **'Turbo Base Mode:' Comes in a single pack. His left arm has three claws (like if he was attacking something) while in the right he has a razor. *'Mortum:' Mortum so far have two variants. **'Turbo Trap Mode:' Comes in a single pack. His helmet is slightly different from his Turbo Scorpion Mode and he has spider-like arms. **'Turbo Scorpion Mode:' Comes in a 2-pack alongside with Max's Mega Mode, as a reference to the final battle of the Team Turbo Fusion-Tek movie. He has the giant dagger in his right arm and a drill in his left arm. *'Metal Elementor:' He has only one variant so far and comes in a single pack. He carries a spinning blade in his left arm and a mace, which he constantly uses in Season 2. *'Ultimate Elementor:' He has only one variant so far and comes in a 2-pack alongside with Max Steel (the maskless variant). He is equipped with a water cyclone in his left arm and a fireball in the right. Max Steel Mega Mode.jpg|Max's Turbo Mega Mode. Max Steel Mega Mode toy form 1.jpg Max Steel Mega Mode toy form 2.jpg Max Steel Base Mode.jpg|Max's Turbo Base Mode. Max Steel Base Mode 1.jpg Max Steel Base Mode 2.jpg Max Steel Base Mode variant.jpg|Turbo Base Mode variant. La Fiera Base Mode.jpg|La Fiera's Turbo Base Mode. La Fiera Base Mode toy form 1.jpg La Fiera Base Mode toy form 2.jpg Mortum Scorpion Mode - VS Rip-Spin Warriors.jpg|Mortum's Turbo Scorpion Mode. VS Rip-Spin Warriors Mortum toy 2.jpg VS Rip-Spin Warriors Mortum toy.jpg Mortum Turbo Trrap Mode - VS Rip-Spin Warriors.jpg|Mortum's Turbo Trap Mode. Metal Elementor VS Rip-Spin Warriors.jpg Metal Elementor toy form.jpg Metal Elementor toy form 2.jpg Ultimate Elementor VS Rip-Spin Warriors.jpg|Ultimate Elementor. Ultimate Elementor toy form 1.jpg Ultimate Elementor toy form 2.jpg Trivia *They bear a resemblence with the Turbo Battlers. Category:Toy Lines